Gone Fishin'
by Capuccino
Summary: The girls are out and about, so whats a bunch of guys to do?  Fishing of course!  But is it always fun and games when the Cullens are involved?  First FanFic....YAY!


**Only in my wildest dreams could I lay claim to Mrs. Meyers most amazing work. Her characters and locations are as familiar as family, but sadly, not mine.**

Fishing...

"Let's go boys, the suns a'shinin' and the fish are a'bitin'!!" Emmet called up the stairway. He couldn't believe how he seemed to be the most excited about going out to the lake. It was really Alice's idea, as i'm sure she wanted to take us girls into Seattle for another round of shopping. "Knock it off Jasper and get down here!" Emmett yelled as he felt his excitement start to fade. "What is taking them so long? Where is Edward?" he asked me.

"Ill get him" I said. Edward was just being stubborn since he had wanted us to take a trip out to the meadow today. Emmett gave me a look of impatience, so I started upstairs. Big and brawny as he was, he could be such a baby sometimes. "Edward?" I said as I knocked on the door. "Could you hurry please before Emmett has a heart attack?"

"Is that even possible?" Edward replied laughing, and was at my side in an instant. He never failed to take my breath away. "Ill tell you what Id rather do today" he smiled. He put his arms around me and spun me to the couch. I sat with my arms folded. I knew there was no way I could get out of my trip with Alice, but it was fun to watch him try to convince me otherwise! He laid my head on his lap, and stared at me with those beautiful honey colored eyes of his. "Wouldnt you rather I take you away, just the two of us? We could be off together enjoying the sunshine, laying in the grass, holding hands...". I was floating up to heaven with every word he spoke.

"Oh no you don't Edward Cullen!" I heard Alice yell. I was jostled out of my reverie at the sound of her voice. Its mostly whimsical, but there was a hint of playful annoyance in it this time. No one stands between Alice and shopping! She burst into the room and grabbed my hand, and we were off to get Rosalie. As we made our way downstairs, I noticed the boys were already standing outside with poles and bait in hand. Oh to be as speedy as a vampire.

"Now don't you girls have too much fun out there" Emmet said, looking directly at Rosalie. Alice was the shopaholic in the family, but Rosalie could sure give her a run for her money when she felt like it. Thankfully for them, money was never a worry! We hopped in Alice's car, and knowing he would hear me, I whispered "I love you" to Edward before we sped off.

"So where are we going again?" asked Jasper.

"Crescent Lake" Edward replied. "You know, about 20 minutes west of Forks?"

"Yup" added Emmett. "And we are taking my jeep, so we should be there in about 10". Edward and Japser gave each other an eye roll and laughed.

The drive over was typical Emmett. Fast, bumpy, and filled with loud music. Arriving at the lake Emmet tried to wrestle all the equipment out of the back of the jeep, giving Edward a chance to stretch and take a look around. It really was beautiful here. Such a massive expanse of pristine water. You were simply awed by the tree covered mountains that formed almost a barrier to everything else around you. He noticed a large, weather sculpted tree at the waters edge and motioned for his brothers to follow. It took a good 15 minutes for the boys to get everything set up, but finally, with poles in the water they were on their way.

"Can you imagine how many worms it would take for me to feel full?" asked Emmett to no one in particular. Jasper stiffled a laugh and continued to concentrate on his line. "Seriously" Emmett continued. "What if our food supply dwindled down so far that we were reduced to living off of worms?"

Edward could not resist. "The smarter of our species, you, possibly included, would move on to where our food of preference was in greater supply".

"Which brings me to my next question, why are we even fishing? Its not like we're going to eat any of it". Emmett laughed. "Can you imagine Carlisles face if we took some fish home and asked him to fry it up, nice and crispy!"

Jasper turned. "That would be hilarious on so many levels".

"Counting on the hope that we even catch a fish, Im sure Bella would be happy to take it home and have it for dinner. "Besides," Edward continued, "this will give me and Charlie something to talk about. Hes an officer and a fisherman, and now ill be able to relate to him a little more".

"Speaking of Charlie..." said Jasper with concern written all over his face.


End file.
